The Valiant Video Fan Club
WELCOME TO THE VALIANT VIDEO FAN CLUB! Vote For Some Of Your Favorite Manhunt Stuff! Rules For Voting: Please sign your username on whichever side you would like to vote for. Anonymous votes are accepted for those of you who do not have an account. Please only vote once, and post your thoughts in the "Valiant Video Suggestions" Box! For Chatting: Please try not to use any words that are of any racial or sexual meaning. Words such as "Ass" are allowed but please try not to call anyone that. Other then that, have fun! For Manhunt 3 Speculations: Pretty much the same as above. Please do NOT erase anyone else's ideas of what they think it will be like. Thank You. Notices The "Gang Warfare" battle is coming up Soon. We will have a weekly battle between gangs such as: The Hoods, The Smileys, Carcer City Police Department, The Red Kings, and many more! NOTE:The "Gang Warfare" has just been declared as active! Battle Of The Week Please Remember When Voting, To Start With A # and put your vote in bold like this, State Why (If You Want), And Then Sign Your Username. If You Are An IP Address, You Do Not Need To Sign A User Name. It's Gang Warfare Time! It's A 16 Gang Bracket, And The Gang that Is Voted #1 In The Tournament Will Be Declared The Sickest, Most Dangerous, And All Around Best Gang In Manhunt History. The Hitlist: From Manhunt 1: #Carcer City Police Department #The Wardogs #The Hoods #The Skinz #The Innocentz #The Smileys #The Cerberus #The Monkeyz From Manhunt 2: #The Legion #The Red Kings #The Pervs #The Pimps #The Bloodhounds #The Watchdogs #Project Militia #The Cops Week 1 Part 1: The Red Kings vs The Innocentz In A Battle Between Two Basic Gangs Of Manhunt And Manhunt 2, Who Will Win? Votes #'The Innocentz'. Not so much because of. Namely because of their badass masks and sick disturbing ways. The Red Kings are just thugs, but The Innocentz are really screwed up. Kperfekt BURN!!! 04:43, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Week 1 Part 2: The Smileys vs The Pervs Two Mentally Disturbed Perverted Gangs Face Off In A Battle Of The Sickest Insane Gangs. Which Gang Is Sicker? Votes #The Smileys. When Someone Writes "Please Stop Me" Across Their Face, You Know Who To Vote For. Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) #The Pervs. When you see body parts scattered all over the ground of where people operate" and killers who show no remoarse for their victims, it's obvious who's more messed up. 01:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Chat Zone Coming Soon. Manhunt 3 Feel Free To Put Down What You Think It Will Be Like. *I think it would be cool if they set Manhunt 3 in Philadelphia, Atlanta, Compton, St. Louis or New Orleans and I think it would be cool if they gave the main protagonist a cool fighting style like Mano Mano or Karate or Sambo or some type of unique fighting style like that. Oh, and before I forget I think it would be cool if the next possible Manhunt release would have much better graphics, kind of like the graphics in GTA 4. *IMO, they should continue of the James Earl Cash story, and talk about him escaping to liberty city. They should explain more about The Lost, The Jury, Gary Schaffer and The Clowns. *I personally would like to see them bring back James Earl cash as well. Maybe now he has a girlfriend that gets killed by some sicko and he has to go back through the gangs. * The past of Leo Kasper. Game may be set in more than one city (ex. Liberty City, Carcer City, Cottonmouth, Los Santos). Leo may work for a goverment agency and for the project, killing terrorists, drug barons, psychos. Leo is a such a cool badass and he should get his own game.